


In the Storm

by Darnaguen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble challenge prompt for Kara & Lee + 'In the Storm'. Depressing shit ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Storm

—

When he comes to, his head is pounding and he thinks he might’ve had a rough landing, bumped his head maybe.

But instead of the bright lights of the _Galactica_ ’s infirmary, he opens his eyes to the dimly lit living room and the amused face of Kara Thrace.

“Hi, sleepyhead.”

“Kara? Wh-” He cannot even finish the sentence.

He’s lying on Zak’s couch, wearing that old button-up shirt he thinks he gave away to charity years ago. Kara’s hair is short again and the light blue of her blouse complements her hazel eyes - sparkling with amusement and something he can’t quite put a finger on, like a vaguely ironic private joke.

_Why are we here? What is going on? Was it all a dream?_

Maybe he just drank too much and passed out like some kind of idiot. Maybe he’s going a little crazy.

“Where’s Zak?” he ventures. A relatively safe subject.

“Oh, around.” Still with that Delphic smile.

He rubs his eyes and tries to banish the images of Kara’s Viper disappearing into the maelstrom. A dream. A frakking bizarre, intricate dream.

He gets up and walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water - and stops in his tracks when he sees the shot glasses on the table.

“Oh gods, we didn’t…?”

Kara has come to stand beside him, her arms crossed. She no longer looks amused, she looks… sad.

He follows her gaze to the window and the sickly yellow glow in the sky.

“No. We didn’t.”

—


End file.
